The Advantage To Being Tracked Down In A Hotel
by BBWMikaTWD
Summary: Entry to the September 2011 Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge! Draco's missing his favorite visitor to the Burrow so he decides to hunt her down, just "out of curiousity" or so he says... Please read, review, and vote for me!


Prompt:

A hotel

Pairings: 

Hermione/Draco

Quotes:

"You wouldn't dare"

"A little to the left"

Theme:

Ginny Weasley's birthday

**The Advantage To Being Tracked Down In A Hotel**

"Ronald Weasley, you get back here!" To say Ginny Weasley was livid was an understatement. Her seventeenth birthday was fast approaching and it seemed as if none of her brothers even cared. Today was the 7th of August, her birthday a mere 4 days away, and Ronald had the audacity to tease her about being a 'young, underage, and inexperienced' witch! Oooohhhh he was gonna get it bad when she caught him.

"You better run Weasel," droned an amused looking Draco Malfoy from the doorway. The two redheads sped right past him, though, quite accustomed to his often drop-bys.

You see, after the war ended, Ginny's mother had taken pity on the silver-eyed boy whose parents had both been imprisoned, and invited him to dinner at least once a week. The first time that he had accepted her offer was also the same day that Hermione and Ron had broken up. He seemed to start coming more often since the news and now he just showed up whenever he wanted.

Hermione had actually been the first one to accept the blond (after Mrs. Weasley of course). It was on that dreadful day when she and Ron had fought so badly and she ran out of the Burrow right into him standing awkwardly by the door wondering if he should knock or not. After all the rude quips he had made at her during school, he had nothing remotely nasty to say to her tear-stricken face.

Since that day, whenever he came over to the Burrow for a meal, Ginny would owl Hermione, who was back living with her parents in muggle-London after restoring their memories, and Hermione would apparate to the Burrow, usually just in time to catch Draco before he left and convince everyone she was just there to visit, so of course Draco would stay too and they would "catch up."

But today was different. Ginny did not have time to owl Hermione, for she was still chasing Ron and throwing random hexes at him, so after lunch Draco took a walk before apparating back to the manor. He walked to the nearest set of hills where Ginny was still trying to curse Ron. He began to cast a Protego charm between the two of them, but stopped when Ginny yelled, "You wouldn't dare!" And she was right; he wouldn't dare cross her when she was mad.

Bummed from not getting to see Hermione that day, Draco decided he would stop by her and her parents' house to see if she was home. He tried to convince himself that it was only because he hadn't seen her in a while and enjoyed the debates the got into…

After apparating from the hillside to the outskirts of the Granger's small town, Draco started making his way to their quaint home. Ringing the bell, he stood back from the door and waited for it to be pulled open by Mrs. Granger. "Oh, you must be Draco!" she exclaimed. "Hermione has told me much about you. Are you here to see her?"

Draco was rather taken-aback by the fact that Hermione had spoke of him to her mother, but without missing a beat, he turned on the Malfoy charm and replied, "Why yes, I am. She wouldn't happen to be in…?"

"No, I am so sorry. She has gone to make some arrangements at a hotel near Shaftesbury Avenue. Shall I tell her you dropped by?"

"Oh, no no. But thank you anyways, Madame."

He sort of smiled and gave a casual wave as he turned to leave thinking _she making arrangements at a hotel? What in Merlin's bloody name does that mean?_

Hermione made her way down Shaftesbury Avenue looking for Frith Street. Upon finding it, she turned down it and headed for Hazlitts where she was going to make reservations for Ginny and Harry for Gin's birthday.

After booking them a suite, she wandered around the peaceful little hotel for a while. As she was peeking into the meeting room she felt an arm go around her waist. Acting without thinking, she spun on her heel and reached for her wand, before the hand attached to that same arm stopped her. And he was right to; she was in a muggle location.

Draco Malfoy stared down at her quizzically. "Really? The genius Hermione Granger forgets the most important guideline of wizards?" he questioned her, smirking.

"Oh shut it," she bit back. "You frightened me." He rolled his eyes. "What are you even doing here? Stalking me?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I was at Weasel's house today for lunch and you weren't there. So, of course, I thought maybe something had happened to you and I went to your house and spoke with your mother. She basically told me where I could find you."

"…Were you worried about me?" she asked, almost astounded.

"Of course not. I was merely being a curious Slytherin." He winked

"Nope, I think I'm your soft spot, your weakness. You just had to see me so you came looking for me." Oh no she was just getting cocky. He stepped closer to her, leaving very little space in between them. "W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Maybe you're right…now I'm going to find your soft spot; your weakness…" he trailed off and leaned his head down towards her neck.

_What is he doing? This is so not like him! Oh shut up, Hermione. Just enjoy this!_

Draco pressed his lips to her Adam's apple and she gasped. "Oh, have I hit the jackpot already?" he asked, amused. She just shook her head, unable to speak. He moved his lips up the side of her neck and to the back edge of her jaw. She moaned as he smiled into her kisses. "Soft spot?" he tried again.

She answered this time with a mischievous "not quite." He didn't see the twinkle in her half-closed eyes.

Draco kissed the right corner of Hermione's mouth. "Here?"

"A little to the left," she breathed out.

And then his lips were pressed firmly on hers. She smiled into the kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it for the first time. She sighed; this was heaven.

As they broke apart, he positioned that famous smirk back on his face. "Found it," he teased. She blushed, punched him it the arm, and then grabbed him by the hand before apparating them upstairs to an empty room.

And that was the advantage to being tracked down in a hotel.


End file.
